Lines Are Deceiving
by linesoverlap
Summary: Everyone has lines, but for three brothers their lines can be deceiving. Their story unfolds when three girls figure out their true identities. Jonas Brothers


**A/N: **_This story was previously written on Mibba under an account I had. I've decided to finish it and transfer it on to this site instead. Some alterations will be made but enjoy, anyways.  
-SJ  
_

In the teenage society, we are spilt up into different groups, let's call them cliques. There are the nerds, the preps, the jock, the wannabes, the band geeks, the cheerleaders, the populars, the bad boys and the good girls. I'm sure the list could go on and on but you know those are probably the most well known cliques.

You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you about these cliques, well this is the story of six individuals, six special and unique individuals I should say. Three guys and three girls, completely opposite from each other but somehow they manage to find each other in a crowded room filled with thick gray smoke, the smell of strong alcohol that would burn their throats as they would chug it back. Perhaps it was a mistake that these three girls went; after all, they are good girls.

But for these three boys- who happen to be brothers- this was their nightlife. This is how they would spend every Friday and Saturday night, at parties getting wasted and end up with some girl which they didn't know her name at all but still end up doing some unnecessary things. Also a secret lies in them. A deep, dark vicious secret

I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer, it's only a matter of time until the story unfolds and unknown secrets are thrown out there in the blackness of a dark bedroom or maybe even a janitor's closet.

***

The final bell rang for school dismissal. I was relieved, picking up my history textbook and notes that were lying across my desk in some sufficient order. I gathered them up and slid the chair on the floor backwards making the legs of the chair squeal in a vicious way. I walked out of the class room and down the hallway, around the corner to my locker. I was so happy that it was Friday and school was over for the week. It's getting close to summer so the teachers and packing us in with homework, at least three hours to do a night. I couldn't bear it; it was just too much for me.

I turned the knob on my lock to the specific numbers and it was open in seconds. I crammed all my books into my bag, trying to remember if I had everything I needed for the weekend. Once I was sure, I closed my locker and began walking down the stairs to the main part of the front entrance. This is where everyone hung out and I mean everyone even if they were a freshmen. As I walked down the main stairs I could hear people chatting about the party tonight at Chad McCoy's house. Chad's house is on a lake just outside of Dallas which means it'd be a perfect place to party, if I were a party-goer that is.

"Rayna!" Someone called out my name from behind me. Low and behold it was Chad himself, running down the stairs towards me. "Rayna, are you coming tonight?" I shook my head no which made Chad pout his lower lip. I've told him a million times that parties just aren't my thing.

"I know parties aren't your thing, Ray. But please just this one party. I promise you'll have fun!" Chad was begging, on his hands and knees, kind of.

I can be a push over but I know when to stand my ground. But seeing Chad looking so torn and empty about some stupid party, I had to cave in. It was the only way he'd ever leave me alone.

"Fine, I'll come. What time?" I asked reluctantly. Immediately his eyes lit up and he hugged me whispering the words eight o'clock into my right ear. Then he ran off somewhere else.

I had figured out only minutes later that my best friend Christian Write had accepted to go too, along with my other good friend Jaymie Johnston. We met up in our usual corner in the parking lot and told each other about Chad's pathetic ways of making us go to his party.

We all climbed into Jaymie's pearl white convertible and she drove us to my house. On the way there I was deciding how to ask my dad if I could go to this party but I knew he would say no. Daddy doesn't approve of high school parties. So I sat there and pondered on the thought. And that's when it hit me: I could tell him that I'm sleeping over at Christian's or something like that. He would say yes to that, easy. However, I have never lied to my dad or my mom. It'd be something new to me, something I'm unknown too. So that was my plan. It was full proof because technically I'd be sleeping at Christian's, just after this ridiculous party.

I knocked gently on the dark stained wooden, glossy door of my dad's office. My dad's the executive at a billion dollar law firm here in Dallas, which means that we have some large dollar bills but not that much. Dad mumbled a come in, so I walked inside.

"Hi daddy," I smiled at the old man in the big brown leather chair.

He smiled back, "Hi pumpkin."

"Daddy, could I sleep over at Christian's tonight?" I asked sincerely, modestly, oh-so innocently.

"Of course you can. I've told you a million times that you don't have to ask to sleep over at the Write's home. They are close family friends, pumpkin!" Dad seemed in a very good mood today. Maybe it was because mom was on one of her business trips in Europe again. They weren't getting along too well lately. I said a thank you and walked out of his office, running up to my room to throw some clothes and make up in a bag.

After doing that I raced back out to Jaymie Johnston's car and got back into the backseat, since Christian had stolen the front.

"I can't believe that we are actually going to this party!" Christian shrieked. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Chris, calm down. It's just a party." Jaymie laughed.

"Come in JJ, its Chad McCoy we're talking about. He's probably one of the hottest guys at school. Even though I'm a junior and you guys are seniors, it's the best feeling in the world!"

I rolled my eyes as Chris kept on talking about Chad and turned on my iPod to full blast. I stared out the window as we passed all the look alike houses, including one in particular that I didn't like at all. This house belonged to the Jonas', three brothers that all attend our school. The eldest got held back a year because he didn't get all of his credits or something. I could care less about some rich, snobby kids. They have this label, the Bad Boys.

The Bad Boys, I know it sounds so cliché but whatever. They all where these leather jackets: black, a tanned colour or white. I can't stand it. They always have a look on their face that they are better than everybody else. Don't get me wrong, I do get kind of intimidated when I walk past all of them, or even one of them in the halls. Just their presence makes you uneasy. But they are like so whatever. They date these physco chicks that have no life.

As Jaymie parked in Christian's driveway, we all got out and walked inside the lovely grey bricked house through the big wooden doors. Her house was fairly large but modest. It wasn't kept extremely neat but it wasn't like a tornado hit it either. Just a nice, friendly home to live in.

We discussed plans about tonight and how Christian would tell her parents that we were going to see and movie then get a late night dinner. They agreed to it easily. So that was out of the way, the next project was to decide what to wear to this party. I had no idea whatsoever what to wear to things like these.

Tonight was going to be interesting. It was going to be a new experience, a challenge that would hope to concur. A new chapter of mine, Christian and Jaymie's life.

Everything is about to unfold.


End file.
